List of Towns on Sodor
This is a page talking about the towns, cities, villages, and districts on Sodor. Major Citys Knapford Appearances *Season 1: A Passenger Bus Once Again, Repairing Old Slow Coach, Wake Up and Smell The Garbage, A New Branch Line *Season 2: Dennis and Norman, Hank Goes Fishing, Dares, Golden Engines, Tender Engines Don't Shunk! *Season 3: Where Is Sir Topham Hatt, A Train for the Queen, Percy and the Storm *Season 4: A Blue Mountain Disaster, Streamlined Engines, Quack, Hooray for Hiro, Dave's Scary Tale, Thomas, Percy, and the Hurricane, Donald, Douglas, and Caitlin, Silver Steam *Season 5: Brandon's Boss, Duck's Lucky Day *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway, The Faulty Sheds, New Year's Blues *Season 7: A New Year, Billy's Comeupance Brendam Appearances: *Season 1: Where's Boco, The New Diesel Fuel *Season 2: Mavis and the Track Repairs *Season 3: Stealing Trains, Harvey Goes Fishing *Season 4: Bear and the Fish, David's Clever Thinking *Season 5: Brandon's Boss, Diesel and the Famous Visitor, Harvey and the Railroad Inspector *Season 6: The Faulty Sheds, Hank's State: Worried *Season 7: A New Year, Cranky and Thomas Tidmouth *Season 1: Races, Reparing Old Slow Coach, Bears, A New Branch Line, Hiro Goes Home *Season 2: Sodor Snowstorm, Hank Goes Fishing, Stuck in the Mud, Tender Engines Don't Shunt! *Season 3: Tender Trouble, Hector The Ballast Hopper *Season 4: Runaway Koby, Quack, Thomas Does His Thing *Season 5: Nigel, Diesel Domination, Duck's Lucky Day, "It's A Great Story After All...." *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway, The Faulty Sheds, Michael Takes a Drop, New Years Blues *Season 7: A New Year Elsbridge Appearances *Season 1: Races, The New Diesel Fuel *Season 2: Dares, Toby and Carol *Season 4: Runaway Koby *Season 5: Duck's Lucky Day *Season 6: The Faulty Sheds Kellsthorpe Appearances *Season 1: A Passenger Bus Once Again, Bertie and the Fog, Donald and the Signal *Season 2: Toby and Carol *Season 3: Flora and Koby *Season 6: The Secret at the Steamworks Crovan's Gate Appearances *Season 1: Bertie and the Fog, Making Fun *Season 3: Percy and the Storm *Season 4: Thomas Does His Thing, Ivo Hugh's Quarry Predicament *Season 5: Down The Bridge *Season 6: Hank's State: Worried, The Secret at the Steamworks Maron Appearances *Season 1: A Passenger Bus Once Again *Season 2: Dares, Water Cannons *Season 3: A Happy Day for Alfie *Season 4: Quack! *Season 6: The Standare Gauge Mountain Railway Wellsworth Appearances *Season 1: Where's Boco, James and the ice Cream *Season 2: Stuck in the Mud, Golden Engines *Season 3: Thomas and the Twins, Stealing Trains, Belle's First Train, Percy and the Storm *Season 4: King of the Roads, Runaway Koby, Bear and the Fish, David's Clever Thinking *Season 5: Improper Engines *Season 6: New Years Blues *Season 7: Edward's Payback Vicarstown Appearances *Season 2: Dennis and Norman, Stck in the Mud, Off to the Works, The Crashing Kipper *Season 3: Thomas and the Twins, Percy and the Storm *Season 4: Streamlined Engines, Famous Engines, Hooray for Hiro, Thomas Does His Thing *Season 5: Diesel and the Famous Visitor, "It's A Great Story After All...." *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway, The Faulty Sheds, Hanks State: Worried, The Secret at the Steamworks Rolf's Castle Has Yet To Appear Crosby Appearances *Season 6: New Year's Blues Norramby Appearances *Season 7: A New Year, Cranky and Thomas Barrow-in-Furness Appearances *Season 3: Percy and the Storm *Season 4: Streamlined Engines, Hooray for Hiro, Bear and the Fish, Silver Steam *Season 5: Gordon Gets Crushed, "It's A Great Story After All...." *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway, New Years Blues *Season 7: A New Year, Cranky and Thomas Ballahoo Appearances *Season 7: Oscar and the Tree Cronk Appearances *Season 3: George and Buster, A Tale of Two Olivers *Season 4: Isobella's Busy Day *Season 5: Winston and Elizabeth, Mind My Paintwork! *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway *Season 7: Oscar and the Tree Suddery Appearances *Season 1: Wheres Boco? *Season 3: Thomas and the Twins *Season 7: Edward's Payback Kirk Ronan Appearances *Season 1: A New Branch Line *Season 4: Silver Steam *Season 6: Sherwood The Infamous, The Secret at the Steamworks Peel Godred Appearances *Season 1: A New Branch Line *Season 6: The Secret at the Steamworks *Season 7: A New Year Arlesburgh Appearances *Season 5: Duck's Lucky Day *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway Ulfstead Appearances *Season 1: Oliver and the Snowman, Wake Up and Smell the Garbage! *Season 4: Streamlined Engines, Famous Engines, A Second Language, Saving Jack, Welcome Back, Jack, Silver Steam *Season 5: Mind My Paintwork, Down the Bridge, James and Flynn, "Its A Great Story After All...." *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway Ballaswein Has Yet To Appear Harwick Appearances *Season 8: The Great Battle of Harwick Small Cities Ffarquhar Appearances *Season 1: Races, Where's Boco, A Passenger Bus Once Again, A New Diesel Fuel, Mavis Strikes Out, Thomas and the Kittens *Season 3: Thomas and the Twins, Where is Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and the Storm *Season 4: Thomas, Percy, and the Hurricane *Season 5: Diesel and the Famous Visitor *Season 6: The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway *Season 7: A New Year, Oscar and the Tree Lakeside Appearances *Season 1: Making Fun *Season 5: High and Mighty Rheneas Appearances *Season 1: Making Fun *Season 4: Rusty's Rough Morning *Season 5: High and Mighty Skarloey Has Yet To Appear Glennock Has Yet To Appear Dryaw Has Yet To Appear Arlesdale Appearances *Season 5: Harvey and the Railroad Inspectors *Season 7: A New Year Killdane Has Yet To Appear Cregwir Appearances *Season 6: Michael Takes a Drop Balladwail Has Yet To Appear Kirk Machan Appearances *Season 4: Ivo Hugh's Quarry Predicament *Season 7: A New Year Balladrine Has Yet To Appear Cabalnoo Has Yet To Appear Hackenbeck *Season 1: Luke and the Special Party *Season 7: The Grand Old Competition Kellaby Has Yet To Appear Kirkleas Has Yet To Appear Toryreck Has Yet To Appear TV Series Only Towns Great Waterton Appearances *Season 4: Finally at Home! *Season 5: Diesel and the Famous Visitors Callan Appearances *Season 1: Races Maithwaite Appearances *Season 4: Koby and Bumble Partially Abandoned Towns Abbey Has Yet To Appear Valesbridge Has Yet To Appear